Yavais
Yuki, or Yavais is an F Rank Hero from Men's Eggle Co. LTD. He's also nicknamed the Shibuya Hero or the Strongest in the Shibuya, (though that is debateable). YAVAIS THE SHIBUYA HERO YAVAIS is actually a teen model named Yuki who was hired as the spokesperson for a teen magazine called Eggle. He is the superhero mascot for Men's Eggle Co. LTD, which is basically aimed toward what's trendy among the teenagers and young adults. He's registered with the Hero Association with an F-Rank Hero's License (meaning he doesn't have any superpowers or fighting skills to speak of). Appearance Yuki is a tanned, lanky teen with freckles and auburn-blonde hair. He normally wears jeans, shirt and a jacket. After transforming to his Hero Form, he wears a stylized belt with the Letter Y (his transformation device), a very gaudy jumpsuit with fingerless gloves and boots, also with his Y-insignia. Around his neck is a red bandanna. Personality Yavais is very full of himself, has a big ego, and takes pride in the fact that he has a Hero License, (even though it's the lowest ranking). He has a bit of a habit of playing with strands of his hair and one of his biggest concerns is having enough hair gel. He's somewhat ignorant of his hero ranking as he believes the 'F' stands for 'freedom,' and has the misconception that having a Hero's License automatically makes him a true hero. Basically, he doesn't realize that he's just the spokesperson and mascot for Men's Eggle and is not supposed to be involved in crime-fighting. As a result, his over-eagerness to perform heroic acts gets him into situations that he cannot handle on his own. He also becomes a victim of peer-pressure, (or in his case fan-pressure), as he's expected to perform the same kinds of feats as the higher-ranking heroes. His over-flated ego makes him believe that every girl that talks to him are his fans. His title as the Shibuya Hero makes him think that everyone knows who he is, believing them to be joking when they reveal they don't know or don't care. Like most low-ranking heroes, he does want to raise his rank and gain more fame, but his willingness to truly help like a hero does win him the respect from both Rio and Ratman. And though he is impetuous and somewhat reckless, he will admit to his limitations and when he is outclassed. He will put on a brave front, even when he's shaking with fear on the inside. His catchphrase is "I'm just Super-Awesome!" History None given, though he is revealed to have been hired by the Men's Eggle Magazine to do a series of promotions. Plot Post-Unchain Arc Rio first meets up with Yavais in Chapter 35 during a shopping trip in Shibuya. There she sees him performing on stage like a sentai act. She later meets up with him when she is being pestered by a street tough. She was about to retaliate, when Yavais suddenly shows up to 'rescue her.' However, he proves how weak he really is when the street tough punched him in the face. Yavais blows off the incident and tries to impress Rio with his Hero License. Though Yavais is quite excited at the attention of being the Shibuya Hero, and later a magazine interview with Chihaya Sugimura, he soon gets involved with a local street gang, while trying to act like a higher-ranking hero. Though Rio cautions him not to try and take on the bad guys alone, the two end up in a fight with them. With Rio taking on the bulk of the gang, and the timely arrival of Ratman, (after Shuto spots Rio running by), the hoods are defeated. Amazingly, Yavais actually delivers the final blow to the leader of the gang with his Killer Move, the Men's Knuckle. Hero Booster Arc Yavais is seen during the time in which heroes ranked D to B have their powers enhanced by the Hero Booster program , but are going out of control. Urged on by his fans, (and still glowing from his recent win over a gang leader), he attempts to cow his opponent into submission using his fame as a form of intimidation. However, Yavis finds himself in over his head as his opponent, (unimpressed with his posturing), punches him in the face. Once again, his dumb luck comes to his rescue. By sheer coincidence, Crea was able to transmit the antidote through the infected smartphones, thereby cutting off the effects of the Hero Booster Program. Much in the same manner as the Hero Killers, the berserk heroes are 'deactivated' leaving the heroes to take the credit for 'defeating' them. Yavais stands triumphant in front of his adoring fans, despite having taken a lot abuse to his face. Abilities Technically speaking, Yavais has no superpowers other than his Transformation Belt. He has zero physical training, conditioning or any experience in combat, other than his skirmish with a street gang and later a low-ranking hero that was empowered by the Hero Booster. He actually believes that his fame as the 'the Shibuya Hero' gives him the power to defeat his enemies, (though this may be due to pressure from his fans). Yavisintimidate.jpg Y-Belt (Transforming Belt).jpg|Y-Belt Mensknuckle.jpg|Men's Knuckles The most accurate description of his fighting-style is that of an untrained brawler who has so far been lucky in fights, escaping with only minor injuries. Abilities *'Intimidation:' Yavais seems to believe that his fame as the Shibuya Hero is enough to make the bad guys run for cover, and he will not hesitate to announce himself to anyone within earshot. However, this tactic is practically useless in a fight and usually ends with a fist in his face. *'Dumb Luck:' The name says it all as Yavais seems to win his battles through sheer coincidence and when others save him from his own impetuousness. The prme example of this is surviving a beating from a berserk hero, onlu to come out on top as the victor due to the Hero Booster Program being deactivated. Equipment *'Y-Belt': This is a belt with a stylized buckle that has a stylized letter Y mblazed on it.He is able to transform by reciting the following phrase; *"I heard the following from Gaia," "You will become an even brighter star!" "Shibuya Hero Yavais" "I'm just super awesome!" *In actuality, this is just to entertain the crowds, and like the first upgrade of the Append Gear, is considered as useless. Techniques *'Men's Knuckle' : Yavais' strongest attack is simply a roundhouse right to the jaw. Relationships Rio At first he thought of her as another one of his many 'fans,' and someone who needed to be rescued. He later learns that she's no damsel in distress and respects her as both a fighter and fellow 'hero'. Ratman Yavais considers Ratman as the true 'hero-type' though technically he's not a member of the Hero Association. Trivia * He is easily the weakest hero revealed so far. * He is one of the members of the Association that truly wants to help like a hero, and says 'that is all the reason one needs as a hero'. * Yavais is the first F-Rank hero introduced in the series. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Association Category:F Rank Category:Male Heroes